Daydream
To start off I'm just going to say things in this game were crazy ''so dont be to shocked by what I'm about to tell you. It all started when me, my brother and mother went to a vintage shop to look for some games for our Gamecube since we had just found it and it still worked. After a while of looking I found a game called "Day". I had never heard of the game, but it somehow looked cool. It didn't have a cool picture, just the word Day writen in blue on a yellow background, it had nothing on the back either, but I got it anyway. When we got home me and my brother rushed to our room and popped "Day" into the gamecube. Everything started up as normal; the sega logo was fine, the singing was fine, but something was in the top right corner. It was hard to make out since it was so tiny. It looked like a sun or skeleton that was yellow, but I just left it. When the game started up the company logo came up "Daydream Inc". I had never heard of this company before, and nor had my brother so this was going to be a test to see how good their games were. The game menu popped up with the options ''New Game, Continue, and Options. We clicked New Game and the level started. Our person was a girl wearing a sweater that was black and jeans that were black, and she had brown hair. She was sitting down on a cliff, crying, and slashing her arm. It really scared me and my brother to see this because the game just started and this wasn't right... it was just weird, but we just let it slide and moved on. We saw the girl get up and walk around the cliff. The background was gloomy and the song in the background music was depressing. We got onto a map that could take us to two places; The Cliff and The Town. We decided to go to the town and explore. When we spawned in the town it was still day, but the sun looked weird it had little red spots on it. We walked around the town. The streets were empty and the sidewalks were empty too. It was odd, you dont expect a city to be like that. Things got quiet, the music stopped, and the static sound from my television stopped. The game turned to night. We lost control of the person and we couldn't move her. She turned and looked at us and spoke. "Time's up. You will suffer the way I did." Then, in the back of the street, we saw head lights coming. She looked at us one more time and turned to look at the head lights. When you could see the bus coming she laughed and jumped infront of the bus. When she got hit the tv turned off and the gamecube opened up. My brother and I were stunned at what had just happened. We looked at each other then the gamecube. I got down to my knees and took the game out and looked at the disc. It was now red and black with scratches all over it. We took the game and threw it out in the street. All was quiet, until a bus came and smashed it. It was oddly coincidental that it was a bus and not something else, but we didn't care and went to bed. I was woken up by a stunning pain in my arm, so I opened my eyes and looked at my arm, to see cuts all over it. It scared me so much I couldn't walk, in fact I had no control of my body. I got up with my arm still bleeding, walked out onto the side walk and just stood there, until i saw headlights. It came closer and closer, and I noticed it was a bus. I didn't know what to do... I had no control of my body. Out of nowhere i heard someone whisper in my ear. "Told you." I jumped in front of the bus. Then I woke up, on the floor, at vintage store. With "Day" still in my hand, I got up and chucked the game across the store. I ran outside and just looked around to make sure I was in the real world. After this I had to get this out; I had to tell someone. So, I'm telling you. Just know, that it was a day dream... Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Mindfuck